Path of the Jedi
by xxfloralxx
Summary: I've been bitten by the Star Wars bug... might as well let some fluffy Emison come from it. T for mild themes.


**This fluff makes me want to light myself on fire HALP. Haha enjoy ;)**

 **After everything with A was over with Em and Ali worked things out, went to college, and got married. This takes place about 4 years after they got married and now they're about 2 ½ months into expecting their first child.**

"Come on Ali, we'll just look for 10 minutes!"

Emily tugged Alison towards Toys R Us right next to the Target they were _supposed_ to be going into.

"Em, I haven't even made it through the first trimester and our baby's nursery is already overflowing with toys! If I let you go in there you're going to buy more and we'll never have room for a crib in there," Alison said with a knowing smirk. Emily just couldn't resist buying things for their baby, but there's no way they could fit everything into their tiny house if her wife kept buying everything she saw for the next 7 months.

"Alison please! I won't buy anything, I promise!" Emily batted her eyelashes and gave Alison the cutest pout she could muster.

"Emily, no. It's not happening. I know you way too well."

"But Ali," she sang as she stopped on the sidewalk and rested her hands on the blonde's hips, "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Alison raised her eyebrows. "Oh? How so?"

Emily reached up to cup Alison's face and kissed her tenderly. Alison wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and attempted to deepen the kiss. Right as she was about to swipe her tongue along her wife's bottom lip, Emily pulled away with a smirk.

"To Toys R Us we go?"

"Damn you Emily," she said laughing as she pulled her towards the Toys R Us door.

Emily excitedly ran through the aisles, practically dragging Alison long with her. When they finally got to the baby aisle at the back of the store, Emily giggled before dropping Alison's hand and running towards the baby toys.

"Aww Ali look at this! It's a little dog teething ring. It looks just like Pepe!" Emily cooed, referring to their dog.

"It is cute… too bad you promised just to look."

Emily's smile dropped. "Wait, you were serious about that?"

"Emily I was absolutely serious! We have way too may toys already. As much as I love your enthusiasm, enough is enough baby," she gave the brunette a sympathetic look. She hated to crush her excitement, but they just didn't have room for any more baby stuff right now.

Emily sighed and put the toy back on the shelf.

"You really do love my enthusiasm?" Emily smirked, walking towards her wife.

"I really do. In fact, it turns me on a little," Alison smiled, leaning her lips up to Emily's ear.

Emily blushed. "Really? Only just a little?" she teased.

"Fine…you caught me. It turns me on _a lot_ ," she punctuated her sentence with a nip to the brunette's ear lobe, which caused her to shiver.

"I think I'm done looking at baby stuff… I'd much rather look at some more _adult_ attributes," she licked her lips as her eyes darkened.

"Take me home Fields," she kissed her wife deeply, pulling away all too soon for Emily's liking. The brunette groaned and followed her wife eagerly towards the store exit. They had almost made it out when Emily heard it. The unmistakable bass tone of the Imperial March, Darth Vader's signature theme song.

Alison heard it a second after Emily stopped dead in her tracks. Alarms went off internally. She had always known Emily was a Star Wars nut, but she didn't exactly know how far the obsession went until last year. Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and, yes, even Alison, all dressed up to go to a special event the movie theater was having. They were showing all of the Star Wars movie in order for one night, and one night only. Everyone else had on something simple. Aria had on a tunic like Luke Skywalker's, Spencer had Yoda ears and a green plastic lightsaber, and Alison and Hanna wore matching Star Wars sweaters. Then there was Emily… who had gone full- Solo. She had a custom made costume that looked identical to Han Solo's and she had even cut her hair short for the part. Alison still remembered how pissed she was about it, even though it has grown back out to normal length again.

But now the blonde didn't know what to do as her wife began to take a step towards the aisle with lightsabers, capes, action figures, masks, Lego sets, and more.

"Emily, no please don't go down there. Remember? Your reward?" Alison pleases desperately. Once Emily went down that aisle she wasn't coming back

"Sorry babe, but the Force is making me," she said as if she was in a trance. Her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide as she marveled at everything she saw before her.

"Em please-"

Emily held up her hand to Ali's lips to silence her. She stepped forward and grabbed a blue lightsaber off of the shelf. She knelt down in front of Alison and raised the saber over her head.

"Take this lightsaber, young Pattawan. It is the only way."

"Em, stop! We are not playing with lightsabers in a Toys R Us," Alison hissed, smiling at her wife's antics.

"Jedi, there is no other way to the Force."

Alison looked around and sighed before taking the lightsaber. Emily smiled and grabbed a red one off of the shelf. She hit the 'try me' button on a Darth Vader action figure and the Imperial March sounded off through the aisle. Emily stepped forward and hit Alison's lightsaber with her own."

"Vroom, schhhh," Emily made sound effects with her mouth, causing Alison to burst into laughter The blonde raised her saber above her head and pushed down on Emily's with it.

"Schoom whoom kkkkkk," she said through fits of giggles as she and her wife battled it out. Emily leaned forward and pushed down on Alison's saber with her own once again. The pair shared a heated gaze and Alison smirked up at the brunette.

"The force is strong with this one-"

Before Emily could respond, the pair was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see a Toys R Us employee staring blankly at them.

"Um, ladies, some customers have been complaining that there were people playing with some lightsabers and blocking the aisle… and our store has a zero tolerance policy for playing with the toys before purchase. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

"Of course we were just, uh, we were j-just leaving," Alison stammered, setting the toy back on the shelf and straightening out her clothes. Emily pouted and set the toy back down. The pair silently speed-walked out of the store before bursting into a fit of laughs on the sidewalk.

"Emily Fields, I never thought marriage could be so fun."

"Well, Mrs. Fields, they taught me a lot in the Jedi Academy." She leaned into her wife and kissed her, resting her hands on Alison's barely-there baby bump. When they broke apart Alison smirked up at the brunette who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

"You should take me home now," she whispered hotly against her wife's ear.

And take her home she did.


End file.
